As semiconductor technology continues to advance and semiconductor device and structure dimensions continue to decrease a recently evolving trend within semiconductor device and structure fabrication has been the advent of the FinFET device, rather than planar field effect transistor devices. A FinFET device is characterized by a semiconductor fin that is positioned perpendicularly with respect to a semiconductor substrate, to provide a vertical channel within the FinFET device. This vertical channel is covered with a gate dielectric and subsequently with a gate electrode.
As the complexity of semiconductor devices continue to evolve as well as the desire for ever smaller devices, new semiconductor device architecture and methods for making semiconductor devices is needed.